ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Anodites
Created by: User:Glenn31. Anodites Is the 11th episode of Ben 10 Alien Attack, Ben Scans Anodite DNA into the Ultimatrix, But he made a bad decision Azmuth: There is no way I'm trusting an 11 year old boy with my probably greatest inventions Kevin: To be fair, you let Ben keep the Omnitrix when he was 10 Azmuth: *Sighs* Myaxx, get the small battle suit please Myaxx leaves to get the small battle suit Glenn: I can't beleive I'm going to get my own battle suit Azmuth: You seem like a smart child, I think I should trust you with this *Takes out something that look like the Omnitrix* Ben: You're giving him ''your rebuilt omnitrix? Azmuth: ''No! of course not, this is the Engineer wristwatch 5000, It will let Glenn access the Ultimatrix and it's forms Ben: So what's the engineer part for? Azmuth: He can manage the Ultimatrix's forms and even add in new DNA from the codon stream Glenn: But I can't give Ben whatever he wants, I know Kevin: Looks like you have a rule book, Tennyson Myaxx *Walks in with a Backpack-like device* Here is the small battle suit, sir Glenn: That's a backpack Myaxx: *Puts it on Glenn and fastens a belt that attaches to the backpack to* Press the middle of the belt* Glenn *Presses a Button in the middle of the belt* The backpack opens up and metal starts going all over his body, it soon covers him all revealing a powerful battle suit Glenn: *Speaking in a cyborg-like voice* Awesome! Azmuth: The Battle suit is indestructable, once you are wearing it you cannot be beaten in battle Glenn: Sweet! Azmuth: You have battle swords inside your suit, each one is at a different side of your hips Glenn: *Takes out two swords from the sides of the suit* Wow Azmuth: One arm has a laser launcher, the other has the Engineer Wristwatch, I designed the suit specially for the wielder of the watch Glenn: The watch looks like it can do more than manage the Ultimatrix Azmuth: It can, I have 4 other features, you have to unlock 3 of them Myaxx: The 1st feature is a 2-way communicator Azmuth: The 2nd is a teleporter that works on you and other people Myaxx: The 3rd is a weaponry download, it can download any weapon that touches the watch and generates a copy for you to use Azmuth: The 4th one is... a surprise, once you have unlocked 3/4 you just need to use the watch one more time to unlock 4/4 Myaxx: Good Luck, *Deactivates battle suit using same way as activation then teleports the team to earth* Kevin: I'm going home, anybody want a ride? Glenn: Well, I don't want to spend the night at Mr. Smoothy so I need a ride home Glenn and Kevin leave Ben: Gwen Gwen: Yeah? Ben: I want you to put Anodite DNA in the Ultimatrix Gwen: What? I don't know if I can do that, and most of all, why? Ben: Who knows what kind of villains will surface, Anodites are so powerful, Gwen: You already have Alien X, the most powerful alien ever Ben: I know, but I don't like sending away my enemies in one snap of my fingers Gwen: Ok.... *Puts hand on the Ultimatrix DNA scanner* Ultimatrix: Uncatolouged DNA Sample Detected Ben: Wait, Anodites live in the Milky Way, it should be in there Gwen: Maybe Azmuth Couldn't get a DNA Sam- Ultimatrix: DNA Scan complete *starts beeping* Ben: That's weird, That's never happened before Ultimatrix: DNA Sample detected as Hybrid, Now Removing other DNA from sample Ben: It's detected your human half, It's going to make you a full Anodite! Gwen: Oh No! Ultimatrix: Sending out short range blast to detect sample Gwen: I have to get out of he- The Ultimatrix sends out a blast and a wall falls around Gwen, A piece knocks her down and Ben can't see her Ultimatrix: Sample Found, Now Extracting Hybrid DNA through wireless removal system Gwen Emerges from the rubble... only she's in an Anodite form Ultimatrix: Removal Complete, DNA sample is now pure Gwen: What? I'm an Anodite Ultimatrix: New Transformation has been transfered to Codon Stream, Anodite Form now Available Gwen: We have to do something Ben: *Transforms* Woah! I Look Just Like You! Gwen: Not the Point! I'm going to Anodyne to find Grandma Verdona *Flies Away* Kevin: *Pulls up in car then gets out* Hey Gwen, Where's Ben? Ultimatrix Gwen: Um, He got a call from Grandpa Max and went on a mission Kevin: Without You? Some Cousin That guy is Ultimatrix Gwen: Hey! Ben is the best cousin anybody could have, You're lucky you even know him too Kevin: Since When did you get so big on Ben? You always talk about him being a jerk behind his back Ultimatrix Gwen: I do? I mean, Yeah, I do but that's just bad of me Kevin: You Seem Nervous, Are you ok? Ultimatrix Gwen: Yeah, I'm fine Kevin, Ok *Kisses "Gwen"* See Ya *Leaves* Ultimatrix Gwen: *Transforms to Ben After Kevin Leaves* BLEH! Kevin just kissed ''me ''Gwen Lands in a fake human body and Verdona in her human form Verdona: So, It seems you need my Anodite expertise on this situation, Gwen, I Have a Way to Help Gwen: Thank you so much Grandma, Verdona: Here it is *Gives A Spell Book To Gwen* Gwen: Um... Verdona: Just Recite that spell there, Gwen: Ok! *Looks At Spell* Humanus Bodilicus '' ''A Small Twister surounds Gwen and when it clear she has her human form back Gwen: Finally! Ben: Um, Gwen, The Anodite Form in the Ultimatrix looks exactly like you, Gwen: It Does? Ben: And Kevin came when you left, He thought I was you, and when he left he... he kissed me Gwen: *Laughs* I Better Explain things to him Later Kevin: So The Gwen I saw earlier was... Ben? I Kissed Ben? *Runs to the Bathroom* A Barfing Noise can be heard Glenn: But, How can we tell you guys apart? Ben: *Transforms* Gwen! *His Chest Opens and shows part of an Anodite body with the Ultimatrix symbol on it* Gwen: Wow, I wonder what happens if you get an Ultimate Anodite Ultimatrix Gwen: Maybe I'll lose the human form or I'll see what an Ultimate Human looks like! Glenn: Either Way, Ben's a girl Category:Episodes